inhopezionfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot
Pilot is the first episode and series premiere of the first season of Saving Hope. It aired June 7th, 2012 on CTV network in Canada and on NBC network in the United States. Promo Plot The series premiere begins with Charlie Harris (Michael Shanks) and Alex Reid (Erica Durance) heading towards their wedding. They take a taxi, but on their way to their wedding they are involved in an accident. After checking the status of the woman in the other car, Charlie takes care of her collapsed lung. He ends up collapsing right afterwards. Later on, Alex escorts Charlie and the paramedics as they return to Hope Zion, the hospital in which they both work. Charlie lies awake on the bed as they wheel him to the operation room and believes he is still conscious, but when the doctors refer to him as unconscious, he realizes no one else can see he's still awake and watching everything that's happening. The episode then returns to the time before the accident, showing the events that happened earlier that day. Charlie gives a lecture to the doctors of Hope Zion. He then talks to Shawn, a patient waiting for an arm amputation, who seems happy to see Charlie and hear the surgery would happen soon. Alex runs into Dr. Joel Goran (Daniel Gillies), an old boyfriend of hers, who had just started working in Hope Zion, and invites him to the wedding. She also joins Dr. Maggie Lin (Julia Taylor Ross) in the diagnosis and treatment of a young woman who came in with nonspecific abdominal pain, who turns out to be pregnant. Back in the present, Alex insists on going to the medical tests with Charlie. He is diagnosed with venous bleed, that could possibly cause a brain crush and his death. As his examination continues, Charlie, now having an out-of-body experience, attempts to wake himself up, with no success. Later on Charlie meets another patient having an out-of-body experience. The patient, described as John Doe, arrived to the hospital earlier that day and died despite an attempt to save him. When they realize they can see each other, the patient tells Charlie he'd rather disappear than remain there, unseen and unheard by all. A new patient arrives to the hospital. Tara, the new patient, appears to have swallowed Daffodil bulb, which is highly toxic. In order to help her, Alex and Maggie call Dr. Gavin Murphy (Kristopher Turner), a psych resident in the hospital. As he continues questioning her, she admits to him that she drank it as a love potion, which she also gave to the boy she loves, in the hope he would fall in love with her. In the meanwhile, Joel looks after Charlie's patients. He meets Shawn, telling him he will do his surgery, and attempts to convince him to avoid amputating his arm. Shawn refuses. Later on, after finding out more about him, Joel attempts to convince him to talk to a psychiatrist and find another way to handle his tumor, and Shawn refuses again. Despite agreeing to do as Shawn wants, during the surgery Joel makes an attempt to save the arm anyway. Shawn tells him he's going to sue him. Angela, the young pregnant woman, begins giving birth, even though the baby is five months old. Charlie goes through a VF, and in order to reduce the pressure on his brain, Alex calls Dr. Shahir Hamza (Huse Madhavji), a nuerosurgeon, to operate on him. Angela dies shortly after giving birth, leaving the father of her baby to handle it himself. He refuses to take it, saying the baby killed Angela. Charlie is now defined as comatose. Alex has to make a decision whether to not to sign a DNR, and ends up consulting Joel, who comes to talk to her, about it. When he tells her she should believe that Charlie would be fine and uses Shawn's case as an example, she tells him that he will never be as good as Charlie and he has no right to tell her what to do. The episode ends with Alex returning to Charlie's room and telling him she misses him. Cast * Michael Shanks as Doctor Charlie Harris * Erica Durance as Doctor Alex Reid * Daniel Gillies as Doctor Joel Goran * Julia Taylor Ross as Doctor Maggie Lin * Kristopher Turner as Doctor Gavin Murphy * Huse Madhavji as Doctor Shahir Hamza * K. C. Collins as Doctor Tom Reycraft * Glenda Braganza as Doctor Melanda Tolliver * Cassie Owoc as Angela Mesner * Paul Braunstein as John Doe * Dwain Murphy as Shawn Price * Zoé De Grand Maison as Tara * Erik Knudsen as Mitchell Photos To be added. Quotes To be added. Category:Season 1